


Strung-out old stars

by LoboBathory



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Reinkarnacja, Reinkarnacja!AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Ainurowie stworzyli Drugą Muzykę, aby zmienić świat – zwany przez jednych Terrą, a przed innych Ziemią – Eru Ilúvatar wziął dusze tych, którzy pozostali i wcielił je w rasę ludzi. Większość odrodzonych w ten sposób nie pamięta Ardy. Ale niektórzy tak. A to jest część opowieści o dwójce z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strung-out old stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strung-out old stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/876374) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy
> 
> Tekst powstały na bazie tego (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GK5z0cs4GY) fanvida, obejrzenie rekomendowane, bo to dobry fanvid. Tytuł z piosenki Moby’ego Lift me up. Świat, w którym książki Tolkiena nigdy nie powstały.

**1.**

Kiedy Richard był młodszy, miał jakieś cztery czy pięć lat, był całkowicie przekonany, że ma młodszego brata.

Jego matka Margaret wiedziała, że dzieci mają bujną wyobraźnię. Prawdopodobnie nie było się czym martwić. Jednak nie mogła pozbyć się niepokoju. Czy większość dzieci nie wymyśla raczej niewidzialnych przyjaciół? Nie robi się zazdrosna z powodu potencjalnego rodzeństwa? Jej mąż starał się ją uspokoić, mówiąc, że robi z igły widły, ale to nie on musiał sobie radzić z Richardem wracającym z płaczem do domu, prosząc, aby pomogła Frerinowi, jego małemu braciszkowi, który spadł z drzewa i złamał sobie rękę.

Nie miała pojęcia, jak opatrzyć ranę na dziecku, którego nie widziała, chłopcu, który istniał tylko w umyśle jej syna.

Czasami rozważała sprawienie Richardowi młodszego brata, ale to były tylko przelotne myśli. Czasy się zmieniały, dzieci stawały się coraz droższe i droższe, i nie mogli pozwolić sobie z mężem, aby mieć ich więcej, zwłaszcza po tym, jak urodziła się ich córka Susan. I tak nie byli zamożni, praca Johna w fabryce i okazyjne zarobki Margaret przynosiły tylko określony dochód.

Kiedy Susan się urodziła, Richard przez długi czas upierał się, by nazywać dziecko “Dis”. Margaret zajęło chwilę zrozumienie, że jej syn nadaje siostrze nowe imię, a nie jest po prostu zazdrosny i odmawia zwracania się do niej. Kilka miesięcy zajęło jej przekonanie go, że dziecko nazywa się Susan, a nie Dis, nieważne jak bardzo on będzie się upierał. Zgodził się w końcu, ale czasami wciąż przyłapywała go na tym, jak wpatruje się w siostrę z głową przechyloną w bok i zmrużonymi oczyma, jakby była czymś obcym, a nie jego rodzeństwem. Jakby spodziewał się, że powinna wyglądać inaczej.

Margaret nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, więc starała się wyrzucić to z głowy.

Kiedy Susan skończyła roczek, Richard przestał mówić o „Frerinie” i chociaż Margaret była z tego zadowolona, nie mogła przestać czuć się, jakby utraciła coś w związku ze swoim synem, coś, czego nie umiała nawet nazwać.

Ale Richard był dobrym chłopcem, przyprawiającym rodzicom coraz mniej i mniej zmartwień. Kiedy stał się nastolatkiem (jakim cudem te lata minęły tak szybko?), Margaret nie zapomniała, ale tłumiła wspomnienia z coraz większą łatwością. To była tylko faza, mówiła sobie, nadpobudliwa wyobraźnia dziecka.

Każde dziecko ma swojego niewidzialnego przyjaciela, prawda?

*

Lee urodził sie na przedmieściach w południowych Stanach, który to fakt jego ojciec, James, obwiniał o to, że jego syn czuje się tak nieszczęśliwy na pustyni Arabii Saudyjskiej. Obwiniał siebie. Dwojgu dorosłych było dostatecznie trudno zaklimatyzować się w obcym kraju o innej kulturze, ale z pewnością jeszcze trudniejsze musiało to być dla Lee, który był tylko dzieckiem, nie znającym nic z wyjątkiem Chickasha w Oklahomie.

To wyjaśnienie działało równie dobrze, jak każde inne, ale James nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że być może nie było do końca słuszne. Może to dlatego, że tyle czasu spędzał pracując z dala od rodziny, ale czasem James patrzył na swojego syna i myślał o nim, jak o kimś obcym. Pięcioletnia twarz Lee miała w sobie coś tak starego, że jeżyło mu to włoski na karku. Czasami obserwował, jak Lee stoi przy wielkim oknie w swoim pokoju, ubrany w ulubioną pidżamkę w kaczuszki, zamarły w bezruchu i wpatruje się w świat za szybą oczami, które zdają się przeszywać mroczną nieskończoność arabskiej nocy, aby widzieć coś, co tylko on może dostrzec.

Zaraz po tym, jak przenieśli się na drugi koniec świata, James posadził syna przed sobą, rozłożył między nimi atlas i pokazał mu na mapie Oklahomę, żeby zobaczył, jak daleką drogę odbyli. Próbował zmienić ich przeprowadzkę w przygodę, ale Lee tylko wpatrywał się w mapy natchnionym spojrzeniem. Spytał, gdzie jest północ i James mu ją wskazał, a Lee wyznaczył na mapie ścieżkę swoim pulchnym paluszkiem.

Mirkwood, Zielona Puszcza, Doriath, obce słowa wypadały spomiędzy jego ust, a w jego tonie było nacisk, przez który dłonie Jamesa zaczęły się trząść. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o takich miejscach, a biorąc pod uwagę jego częste podróże zawodowe, ta myśl nim wstrząsnęła. Ale kiedy powiedział synowi, że takie miejsca nie istnieją, a przynajmniej nie na mapie, Lee tylko pokiwał głową.

\- To dobrze – powiedział, brzmiąc na starszego niż swoje cztery lata. – Jeśli Mirkwood nie istniej, to Valinor także, a ja nie lubiłem tego miejsca.

Lee wybiegł z pokoju, trąc oczy piąstkami. Piętnaście minut później wrócił, szarpał Jamesa za nogawki, żeby ojciec opowiedział mu o miejscach, w których był, które znał. James spojrzał w jego wielkie, szare oczy i rozpoznał dziecko, które się za nimi kryło, jednak niepokój osiadł mu ciężko w dole brzucha, niemal odbierając mu oddech.

To był jego syn, doskonale o tym wiedział, ale czasem jego syn zachowywał się, jakby wcale nie był dzieckiem i różnica, jaką widział pomiędzy Lee a tym obcym była tak rażąca, że James chciał wtedy uciekać tak daleko, aż znajdzie odpowiedzi.

Kiedy James mówił swojej żonie Charlotte o dręczących go zmartwieniach, ona tylko uśmiechała się i odpowiadała, że wszystkie dzieci wymyślają sobie specjalne miejsca. Nie mieli ogrodu, w którym Lee mógłby znajdować wróżki, więc zamiast tego tworzył całkowicie nowe krainy. Dowodziło to, że ma bujną wyobraźnię, że jest kreatywny, a czy to nie dobrze?

James robił, co mógł, aby jej wierzyć. Charlotte pracowała z dziećmi, z pewnością wie lepiej.

A jednak nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia całkowitego zaskoczenia, kiedy u Lee została zdiagnozowana dysleksja, gdy miał dziesięć lat. Nie umie czytać zbyt dobrze, powiedziała mu Charlotte, zmartwiona i zaniepokojona. Być może to śmieszne, ale James nie mógł zapanować nad przerażającą myślą, że może nie chodzi o to, że Lee nie umie czytać, ale o to, że przywykł do całkowicie innego języka z odmienną pisownią. Być może dla niego przyswajanie angielskiego było tak samo trudne, jak dla Jamesa doskonalenie arabskiego.

To była przelotna, niepoważna myśl, którą natychmiast odrzucił. Ale czasem w środku nocy, gdy nie mógł spać, wstawał z łóżka i widział Lee stojącego w drzwiach tarasu, z ręką przyciśniętą do szyby i ustami poruszającymi się, jakby próbował mówić do ich roślinek doniczkowych, które zasadzili wspólnie na balkonie, myślał o latach, które przepracował w Indiach. Hindusi wierzyli w reinkarnację, a nawet w języku angielskim jedna z fraz mówiła o „starych duszach”.

Kiedyś przyjaciel wyjaśnił mu, że starożytni Grecy wierzyli, że wody rzeki Lethe zmywają wszystkie wspomnienia, aby dusza mogła powrócić do życia na ziemi nie nawiedzana wspomnienia o tym, kim była.

James wierzył, że wszystkie dusze trafiają do nieba lub piekła, aby zaznać wiecznego spoczynku albo kary. Ale miał otwarty umysł – musiał mieć, szczerze mówiąc – czasami myślał więc, iż kultury antyczne mogły mieć rację co do wędrówek dusz. I być może tym razem wody Lethe zawiodły i dusza powróciła na ziemię wciąż pamiętając.

To byłaby pocieszająca myśl, ale pamiętał, że Mirkwood i Valinor nigdy nie istniały. Wiedział to na pewno, szukał ich, szukał ich starannie. Nawet jeśli Lee żył już wcześniej, było to w tylko jemu znanym miejscu. Gdzieś, gdzie James nie mógłby go nigdy dosięgnąć.

Ta myśl była absolutnie przerażająca.

Więc James wolał wierzyć, tak jak Charlotte, że Lee był kreatywnym dzieckiem o zdolnościach do ogrodnictwa, które kochało rośliny, ponieważ było nimi otoczone przez kilka pierwszych lat życia, a nie w poprzednim życiu.

**2.**

Zawsze, kiedy Richard nie wiedział, co zrobić, pierwszą osobą, do której zwracał się o pomoc, nie byli jego rodzice, lecz jego przyjaciel Balin.

Balin był sekretnym przyjacielem, o którym nikt inny nie wiedział, którego mógł mieć tylko dla siebie i którym nie musiał się dzielić, skoro nikomu o nim nie powiedział. Richard pojął już swoją lekcję: jeśli mówi ludziom o swoich tajemniczych przyjaciołach, oni w końcu znikają i kryją się w miejscach, w których Richard nie może ich odnaleźć.

Czasami tęsknił za Frerinem. Wmawiał sobie, że wszystko w porządku, ponieważ teraz ma Balina, przez co strata brata nieco mniej bolała. Tylko nieco.

Jego tajemniczy przyjaciel miał mądre, ciemne oczy, niemal całkiem skryte pod krzaczastymi, siwymi brwiami. Miał długą białą brodę, która sięgała mu do pasa. Jego włosy – też białe! – były tak samo długie i wyglądały na skołtunione, ale w rzeczywistości całkiem miłe w dotyku. Czasami Richard myślał, że Balin wyglądał jak jego dziadek z tą całą siwizną, ale Balin w niczym nie przypominał dziadka. Dziadek zwracał się do niego, jakby był takim samym dzieckiem, co Susan, a Balin nigdy tego nie robił.

Nie, Balin był jego przyjacielem. Czasami Richard uważał, że Balin jest jedynym, który go naprawdę rozumie. Może jedyną taką osobą na świecie.

(Czasami, gdy myślał o tym, że Balin najprawdopodobniej nie jest prawdziwy i naprawdę nie może z nim rozmawiać, stawał się niesamowicie smutny i zły jednocześnie, i nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim. W jego głowie były światy i ludzie, którymi bardzo chciał podzielić się z rodzicami, ale nie miał już pięciu lat. Jeden z jego kolegów z klasy często opowiadał o swojej ciotce Izabelli, która zawsze powtarzała, że głosy w jej głowie mówią do niej i dlatego wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest szalona.

Richard sądził, że wie, co znaczy szaleństwo: coś niedobrego, a on nie chciał być niedobry).

Kiedy opowiedział nauczycielce, że sądzi, że jego twarz i ciało wyglądają źle, ale nie wie dlaczego, zmartwiła sie i zawiadomiła jego matkę. Richard czekał na zewnątrz klasy, ale mógł usłyszeć takie słowa jak „anoreksja”, „bulimia” i „zaburzenia” dobiegające ze środka. Nie wiedział, co to wszystko znaczy, zwłaszcza kiedy jego matka wyszła z klasy wyglądając na zmartwioną i złą jednocześnie.

Pomimo jej zmartwień Richard wiedział, że nie jest chory, nie tak naprawdę. Po prostu nie lubił patrzeć w lustro, bo dla jego umysłu to, co widział jako odbicie, było zawsze zaskoczeniem. Wzrost się zgadzał, ale jego ciało było za chude – powinien być większy, bardziej umięśniony, z brodą taką, jaką ma jeden z przyjaciół jego ojca, który wpada czasem na piwo. To była absurdalna myśl, ponieważ miał tylko dziesięć lat i chłopcy w tym wieku nie mają włosów na twarzy. Ale jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że uważał, iż bez brody wygląda niewłaściwie i że powinien zacząć ją zapuszczać.

Tej nocy siadł na łóżku, zarzuciwszy kołdrę na głowę, i opowiedział o tym wszystkim Balinowi. Może Balin był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, jak matka upierała się z Frerinem, ale nawet jeśli tak, był mądry i delikatnie wytłumaczył Richardowi, że wciąż jest dzieckiem i ze wszystko z nim w porządku, że jeszcze nie ma brody i może zapuścić ją sobie, kiedy dorośnie. Pewnego dnia, mówił, Richard urośnie tak jak jego ojciec i nie ma w tym nic złego.

Bo teraz był Richardem.

Co oznaczało bycie Richardem? Balin był zmieszany, a w jego oczach było coś, czego Richard nie rozumiał: skryty sekret. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, jak czasem Richard nie odpowiadał, gdy go wołali, bo nie rozpoznawał własnego imienia. Nie miał nigdy innych imion, rodzice zawsze nazywali go Richard, a nie „Rick” czy „Dick” lub innym zdrobnieniem.

Ale był ktoś inny i Richard o tym wiedział. Ktoś, kto żył we wnętrzu jego głowy i nosił inne imię. Ktoś, kto był tęgi i silny, miał długie włosy i brodę, i takie same jasnoniebieskie oczy, co Richard. Próbował skłonić Balina do powiedzenia mu, kto to jest i czemu nie rozmawiał z nim tak jak on, ale Balin nigdy mu tego nie wyjaśnił. Odwracał tylko głowę ze smutnym spojrzeniem, więc po pewnym czasie Richard przestał pytać.

Może Balin powie mu to, gdy będzie starszy i zapuści brodę. Nie całkiem w to wierzył, ale nic innego nie mógł zrobić.

(I był pewny, absolutnie pewny, że Balin był jego przyjacielem – gdyby był tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, powiedziałby mu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć. Ale przyjaciele nie mogą się zmuszać do mówienia czegoś wbrew sobie.

Nie, wiedział, że Balin jest prawdziwy. Tak samo realny, jak Frerin był, nawet jeśli jego brat-który-nie-był-naprawdę-jego-bratem odszedł).

*

Kiedy Lee miał dziewięć lat, jego rodzice wrócili do Ameryki. Ale nie do Oklahomy, nie. Lee znalazł się w całkowicie nowym miejscu o nazwie Huston, w stanie Teksas i było to dla niego miejsce równie dziwne, co Arabia Saudyjska.

W Huston wraz z rodzicami i rodzeństwem mieszkał w domu, a nie w mieszkaniu. Był to wielki dom z jeszcze większym ogrodem, w którym jego matka hodowała krzaki jagód. Latem Lee pomagał jej zbierać wielkie, dojrzałe jagody, z których jego matka robiła słodkie, lepkie ciasta. Lato zawsze było jego ulubioną porą roku. Nie tylko z powodu ciast, ale także dlatego, że matka pozwala mu siedzieć w ogrodzie i zbierać patyki i gałązki z krzaków. Lee brał wysuszone gałązki i próbował je zginać, naśladując obraz, który miał w umyśle.

Ale gałązki zawsze miały zły kolor, kiedy Lee wkładał własnoręcznie zrobioną koronę na głowę, a to nigdy nie wyglądało tak jak powinno. _Jego włosy nie powinny być brązowe_ , myślał. _Jego oczy nie powinny być szare. Może_ , myślał stojąc przed lustrem, _kolory były niewłaściwe, bo to on był niewłaściwy_. Próbował o tym pamiętać, kiedy następnym razem robił koronę, ale jego palce podążały innym torem. Korona wciąż była dla niego za duża, zsuwała mu się z głowy na ramiona. Wciąż był na nią za mały.

Lee zatrzymywał korony, które robił każdego roku, nawet gdy miał już jedenaście lat, a krzaki zaczęły wydawać owoce. Czasami suszył jagody pozostawione przez jego matkę i próbował nadziewać je na koronę, ale nie wyglądały do końca tak, jak powinny.

Czasami Lee myślał, że patrzy na świat przez zniekształcające okulary, takie w domu luster w wesołym miasteczku, chociaż nie potrzebował żadnych szkieł. Niewłaściwość wsiąkła w niego, zaciskając się na nim tak mocno, że ledwo mógł oddychać (napisał tak w eseju do szkoły i nauczyciel powiedział, że to dobre wyrażenie, więc Lee używał go w myślach). Świat wokół niego nie do końca pasował i być może dlatego Lee czasem zapominał, kim są jego rodzice.

Albo może było tak dlatego, że jego ojciec spędzał z dala od nich większą część roku, wracając jedynie latem, kiedy Lee najmniej czuł się jak on sam, a najbardziej jak ktoś inny, ktoś o wiele starszy, na kogo małe ciało Lee było o wiele za drobne, jakby próbowało pomieścić kogoś, kto je przerasta. Może miało to coś wspólnego z faktem, że czasem czuł się tak stary, że chciał wpełznąć pod krzaki i zostać drzewem, jednym z tych wielkich dębów, które kiedyś pokazała mu matka, tym, który miał setki lat.

(Sto nie wydawało mu się dostatecznie dawne. Lee umiał już liczyć do miliona, ale liczby zawsze wydawały mu się bardzo odległe, więc „sto” musiało wystarczyć. Było dostatecznie bezpieczne).

Letnie dni były piękne, ale w letnie noce palce Lee były poplamione sokiem z jagód, nieważne jak dokładnie je mył. Kładł się więc na łóżku i patrzył na swoje dłonie, a jego myśli płynęły nieubłaganie, pradawny głos w jego wnętrzu mówił, że plamy wyglądają jak krew.

Lee kochał letnie poranki i popołudnia. Kochał zapach pieczonych ciast owocowych, rozkwitłych kwiatów, ciepło słońca na trawie i liściach, a nawet lepki pot przyklejający mu się do skóry po tym, jak męczył się skakaniem do jeziora niedaleko domu, schnący na jego ciele w cieple słońca. Ale po letnich dniach następowały letnie noce i tych Lee zawsze nienawidził z powodu, co się wtedy do niego przychodziło.

Jasność zastępowało czerwone światło słońca chowającego się za chmurami na zachodzie. Ogień płonął wtedy pod powiekami Lee i widział górę wznoszącą się ciemnym ogromem przed sobą. Buchały z niej ciemne smugi dymu, jeszcze bardziej zaczerniając niebo. Wiedział ze szkoły, że to jest wulkan, ale to nie wyjaśniało, czemu czuł się tak przerażony zawsze, gdy na nią spojrzał, jakby coś z góry obserwowało go, zawsze go obserwowało, jeśli tylko zamykał oczy.

Letnimi nocami, gdy Lee leżał w łóżku, ze skopaną z siebie kołdrą, śnił o krwi i ogniu. Był tam mężczyzna o długich, złotych włosach, o którym myślał, jako o swoim ojcu, chociaż wiedział, że włosy jego ojca są krótkie i ciemne. Złote włosy zlepione krwią, przelewające się przez jego ręce, czerwień przetykana złotem. Słyszał dźwięk, dziwny i niski, i nieważne, ile razy śnił ten sam sen, zawsze był zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że to on wydaje z siebie ten dźwięk.

Kiedy się budził, trząsł się, a widok zeszklonych niebieskich oczu nie opuszczał jego umysłu. I każdej letniej nocy zwlekał się z łóżka, szedł do łazienki i patrzył w lustro.

Nie miał blond włosów ani niebieskich oczu, nikt w jego rodzinie nie miał. I nawet jeśli wiedział, ze wygląda niewłaściwie, cieszył się z tej niewłaściwości. Wyglądał inaczej, co dowodziło, że sny są tylko snami.

Czasami z trudem o tym pamiętał. Kiedyś, gdy zbierał jeżyny razem z ojcem, ukłuł się w palec cierniem. Popłynęła krew i Lee wpatrywał się w ciężką, czerwoną kroplę. Słyszał wiatr i wydawało mu się, że czuje coś jakby zgniłe jajka i ogień wymieszane ze sobą. Zapach zniknął w mgnieniu oka, ale Lee nie mógł powstrzymać odruchu, rzucił się do ucieczki, przylgnął do nogi ojca, jakby to mogło powstrzymać go przed zniknięciem, jeśli tylko chwyci się go dostatecznie mocno.

Nikomu nie powiedział o swoich snach. Może to było trochę głupie i trochę dziecinne, ale Lee miał nadzieję, że jeśli nikomu nie powie, sny pozostaną tym, czym są – i nigdy nie staną się prawdziwe, bez względu na to, co czuje.

**3.**

 

Richard spędził swoje życie otoczony metalem.

Jego ojciec był operatorem spawarki – dowiedział się tego, gdy miał siedem lat, wypełniając formularz w szkole – i zawsze wracał do domu pachnąc potem, gorącą stalą, dymem i ogniem. Nawet jeśli jego ojciec zawsze protestował, mówiąc, że jest brudny, Richard nie mógł powstrzymać pragnienia, by stać wtedy obok niego i wdychać ten zapach.

Kiedy miał dwanaście lat, ojciec zabrał go z sobą do pracy. Richard wpatrywał się szeroko otwartymi oczyma w jasne światło gazowych płomieni i laserów, i urządzenie, które jego ojciec nazwał generatorem. Fabryka, w której pracował ojciec, produkowała głównie części samochodów, ale dawno temu, opowiadano mu, wykuwano tak miecze i siekiery, i broń, chociaż innymi metodami niż obecnie. Metodami, które posługiwały się ogniem raczej niż elektrycznością, i kiedy ojciec mu o tym powiedział, Richard poczuł nagle, że trafił do innego świata, otoczony znajomym ogniem i kowadłami, i młotami.

Ogień i metal zawsze łączyły się w jedno w umyśle Richarda.

Kiedy Richard pierwszy raz siedział na kolanach ojca, obserwując go, jak rysuje projekt, miał dwa lata i ledwo umiał złożyć zdanie. Ale już wtedy chciał rysować i nauczył się kreślić kształty, zanim jeszcze nauczył się właściwie pisać. Rysował kwadraty, pełne kątów i prostych linii (do których nigdy nie potrzebował linijki) i chociaż lubił koła i wypukłości, nie były do końca tym, czego chciał.

Był jeden wzór, do którego wracał wciąż i wciąż. Jego podstawą był wielki kwadrat z diamentem pośrodku i małymi trójkątami po bokach. W samym środku osadzony był kamień. Nie wiedział do końca, jak go opisać, bo nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze ze słowami . Jego zdolności kryły się w dłoniach, nie w języku, więc zamiast mówić, rysował.

Rysował to wciąż i wciąż, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Balin odszedł, a on zaczął dorastać. Spodziewał się, że Balin odejdzie, ponieważ stawał się nieco za stary na niewidzialnych przyjaciół, ale i tak go to bolało, bo teraz nie miał z kim rozmawiać o rzeczach, które działy się w jego umyśle. Wiedział, że nie jest szalony, ale nikt do końca nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, bo nie chciał znowu martwić rodziców.

Więc zamiast mówić, rysował. Kupił sobie wielki szkicownik i dużą torbę, aby go w niej trzymać. Kiedy kończyły się lekcje, szedł na stację i łapał pociąg. Nie zmierzał w żadnym konkretnym kierunku – i tak nie mógłby wyjechać nigdzie poza Leeds, w którym żył. Ale lubił jeździć pociągiem. Lubił zapach ludzi stłoczonych w środku i rozgrzanego metalu torów, kiedy pociąg ruszał. Gorące powietrze było niemal nieruchome, co on odbierał jak dom, przez co myślał o wysokich górach i miastach ukrytych w ich wnętrzu. Jego stopy zawsze stawały się bardziej pewne, gdy wkraczał pod ziemię, a kiedy rysował, siedząc na metalowej ławce na stacji, wyobrażał sobie, że może słyszeć bicie serca samej Ziemi, tuż pod sobą.

Wiedział, że to niecodzienne, z przyjemnością schodzić pod ziemię. Ludzie woleli żyć na dużych, otwartych przestrzeniach, gdzie mogli widzieć niebo. Ale ani gwiazdy, ani księżyc nigdy nie sprawiały mu zbyt wiele przyjemności – tę czerpał tylko z tego, co pochodziło spod ziemi, z metali, kamieni i ciepła. Piękno natury dawało radość innym, komuś, kogo niemal umiał nazwać, słowo formowało się na końcu języka, ale nie chciało przejść przez usta.

Czasami, otoczony ludźmi stłoczonymi w metrze, Richard myślał, że może nie jest człowiekiem. Wpatrywał się w ciemne okna pociągu i uważał, że te długie nogi i ręce – obiekt zazdrości jego kolegów ze szkoły – są niewłaściwe. Powinien być niższy, szerszy, mniej przypominać istotę z krwi i kości, ale coś wyżłobionego przez wiatr i deszcz uderzające o skały góry.

Jak Stonehenge daleko na południu, ale jeszcze starsze. Stworzenie należące do świata, który już nie istniał i który tylko Richard pamiętał. Stworzenie, które było jednocześnie Richardem i nie-Richardem, stęsknione za domem, którego nie było na mapie, nieważne, jak daleko w przeszłości by nie szukał.

Więc przestał szukać i zamiast tego zaczął stwarzać. Rysował i rysował, zużył tuziny ołówków i jeszcze więcej szkicowników. Heksagony i oktogony, kwadraty i trójkąty, tysiące wzorów, które pewnego dnia mogły znaleźć życie poprzez ogień ze spawarki jego ojca.

Na środku sufitu, gdzie mógł widzieć go leżąc w łóżku, Richard nakleił wzór, który nawiedzał jego sny odkąd tylko pamiętał.

*

Na boisku nowej szkoły Lee rósł wysoki dąb.

Czasami, gdy czuł się samotny – kiedy lata, których nie przeżył, ale które wciąż pamiętał, stawały się zbyt trudne do zniesienia – siadał pod drzewem z zamkniętymi oczyma i mówił do niego. Nie na głos, oczywiście. Jego usta nawet się nie poruszały, ponieważ nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek kpił z niego z tego powodu. Co ważniejsze jednak, nie musiał mówić na głos, ponieważ czuł, że drzewo słyszy go bez względu na to, czy wydaje z siebie dźwięki czy nie.

Może to ludzie mają na myśli, kiedy mówią o swojej wierze w Boga. Może dlatego modlą się, kiedy czują się samotni. Ale Bóg zawsze wydawał się Lee bardzo odległy, jakby nie był jego Bogiem, bez względu na to, w co wierzyli jego rodzice. On odnajdywał swoją wiarę w tym, jak liście chrzęściły pod jego stopami, w rozkwicie kwiatów wczesnym rankiem, w zachodach słońca i wschodach księżyca i w zachwycie, jaki zawsze czuł, gdy patrzył na rodzinny ogród i widział, jak wszystko w nim się rozrasta, żywione jedynie słońcem.

Powinien był się narodzić jakieś dziesięć czy piętnaście lat wcześniej, myślał czasem. Powinien urodzić się i dorastać w erze hippisów, kiedy kochano naturę i chociaż większość uważałaby go za dziwaka, kilka osób by to rozumiało. Ale nawet piętnaście lat to było niewiele w porównaniu z tym, jak staro się czuł, jakby powinien był narodzić się w czasach, zanim zaczęto pisać historię, przed Egiptem i Grecją, i Babilonią, w czasach tak dawnych, że nic ich nie upamiętnia.

Tam mógłby czuć się jak w domu.

(Nie, nie mógłby i dobrze o tym wiedział. Ale czasem lubił sobie wyobrażać, że urodził się w innych czasach, w innym miejscu, gdzie czuł się dobrze, gdzie waga przeżytych lat nie wgniatała go w ziemię).

Czytał historie o przeszłości. Nazywano je historią, ale dla Lee życia ludzi z innych czasów były tak samo nierealne, jak legendy i bajki, które mu opowiadano. Czytał wszystko, co wpadło mu w ręce, nawet jeśli czytanie sprawiało mu trudność, słowa umykały mu, brzmiały obco na jego języku. Ale upierał się, brnął przez nie, ponieważ sądził, że nie ma wyboru – musiał szukać, musiał znaleźć coś, co nadałoby sens nazwom i miejscom, które coraz częściej do niego wracały.

Ostatecznie nie odnalazł nic. Czytał każdą powieść fantastyczną, jaka wpadła mu w ręce, od wielkich epickich dzieł jak _Gilgamesz_ do George’a McDonalda i C.S. Lewisa, wszystkie te przeróżne światy zamieszkałe przez różne stworzenia. Czytał o elfach z nordyckiej mitologii, ale coś w nich też było niewłaściwe, ponieważ te, których wizerunki miał w głowie, nie wyglądały jak te opisywane w podaniach, nieważne Jasne czy Mroczne. Język też był inny, równie niezdarny co angielski w jego ustach. Nie, były mu jeszcze bardziej obce, bo po angielsku porozumiewał się chociaż z rodziną i światem, w którym żył, nawet jeśli czasem ledwie odczuwał go wokół siebie.

Gdzie była wielka Zielona Puszcza? Gdzie były ogromne hale jej Królów, pełne jaskiń o wysokich łukach, powietrze wypełnione zapachem drzew i liści? Gdzie był las Doriath? Z pewnością kiedyś je znał, musiały istnieć, ponieważ Lee widział je zawsze, gdy zamykał oczy, pełne jasnych kolorów i twardej ziemi, i zapachu, którego nigdy nie umiał odnaleźć w otaczającym go świecie.

Może dlatego rozmawiał z drzewami. Posiadały wiedzę czerpaną korzeniami z głębin ziemi, w którą zanurzyły się dekady temu. Nieważne, ile razy do nich mówił, nigdy nie odpowiadały. Oczywiście, że nie, mówiła rozsądna część niego, ponieważ były drzewami i nie posiadały języka. Ale Lee wiedział, że to nieprawda, ponieważ istniały stworzenia o kształtach drzew, zwane Entami, pasterze drzew i on je znał, rozmawiał z ich przywódcą, zanim przekroczył morze.

(Czy to naprawdę on popełnił te wszystkie czyny i żył przez te millennia? Lee nie wiedział i przerażało go, że odpowiedź na to pytanie może nie istnieć).

Opowiadał drzewom historie, które pamiętał i te, które przeżył, z nadzieją, że przynajmniej zrozumieją (to było jedyne, na co mógł mieć nadzieję). Ale nie zmieniał obrazów w słowa z łatwością – słowa nie przychodziły do niego naturalnie – więc pewnego dnia przyszedł pod dąb z notatnikiem i zapisał opowieść, jedną z najpiękniejszych jakie znał, formułując słowa niezdarnymi rękoma, które chciały pisać w języku, który był dla niego tak samo obcy, co wyuczony.

Lee opowiedział drzewu tę historię, czytał ją w myślach. Dąb nie odpowiedział, ale słowa były prawdziwe i trwałe. Może nie uda mu się znaleźć świata, którego szuka z taką desperacją, ale przynajmniej może stworzyć go za pomocą słów.

I pewnego dnia, jeśli będzie dość odważny, może spróbować podzielić się z kimś tą historią, aby sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek jeszcze na świecie pamięta o pięknie Ardy i Zielonej Puszczy z koronami drzew rozkładającymi się jak baldachim i panującym w niej półmrokiem.

_Dawno, dawno temu, istniało królestwo zwane Doriath. Była to kraina lasów, dębów i buków, i wielu innych, starych drzew. Doriath rządził Król Thingol Srebrnowłosy, który był mądry i silny, oraz Królowa Meliana, Czarodziejka, piękna i potężna. Królowa chroniła krainę swoją magią, a Król rządził silną ręką._

_Król i królowa mieli córkę, księżniczkę Lúthien, która była najwspanialszym stworzeniem pod słońcem, cudniejszym nawet niż jej matka, Królowa. Historia opowiada o księżniczce i o tym, jak zakochała się w wojowniku, który wkroczył do Doriath, omijając bariery Królowej z powodu delikatnej dobroci swego serca. Wojownik nazywał się Beren i stracił swój dom…_

**4.**

\- Obrazy nie przychodzą do mnie pojedynczo – próbował wytłumaczyć Richard. – Widzę je wszystkie w tym samym czasie. Widzę miasto u podnóża góry pełne pięknych rzeczy wykonanych z metalu. To moje wzory, ale nie do końca. Są bardziej jak mgliste wspomnienia, które próbuję uchwycić, sprawić, że staną się prawdziwe.

\- Miasto u podnóża góry – powtórzyła cicho Annabel. Patrzyła na niego jasnymi oczyma, z nikłym uśmiechem na ustach. – Nazywa się jakoś?

Richard spojrzał na nią. Podejmował ryzyko mówiąc jej o tym i chociaż poczynił już pierwszy krok, łatwo byłoby powiedzieć teraz, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Ale spotykał się z Annabel od dwóch lat i zastanawiał nad poślubieniem jej (ponieważ jego rodzice nalegali na to, mówiąc, że się starzeje i powinien się ustatkować). I chociaż nie była córką kowala, doceniała metal i zapach jego sklepu, i kochała piękne rzeczy.

Jeśli nie mógł powiedzieć jej, nie mógł powiedzieć nikomu.

\- Erebor – powiedział w końcu. – Nazywa się Erebor albo Samotna Góra. Ma wiele nazw.

\- Brzmi jak piękne miejsce – stwierdziła, kładąc się i wyciągając ręce za siebie, dłonie przyciskając płasko do ściany pokoju Richarda. Ruch sprawił, że kołdra osunęła się z jej piersi. Kiedy Richard okrywał ją znowu, Annabel się zaśmiała.

\- “Piękne” to właściwie określenie – powiedział ostrożnie. – Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które widzę, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę, ale zawsze, gdy próbuję uchwycić coś szczegółowo, muszę się skoncentrować.

\- Czy w tym mieście żyją ludzie?

Richard uniósł głowę, patrząc na wzór przyklejony do sufitu nad łóżkiem. Zabrał go z Leeds do Londynu i teraz wiedział już, czym jest: Arcyklejnotem osadzonym w Sercu Góry, nad tronem Thróra, Króla pod Górą.

\- Nie do końca ludzie – zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że dalej słucha z uwagą. – To krasnoludy, niskie, mocarne i silne, żyjące pod góra, aby w niej drążyć i stwarzać piękne rzeczy z tego, co znajdą pod ziemią.

\- Krasnoludki? – Annabel parsknęła śmiechem. – Masz na myśli niskich ludzi czy stworzonka, które żyją w butach i tak dalej?

\- To są elfy – poprawił ją Richard. Przekrzywił głowę, zacisnął palce na pościeli i westchnął. – A to są… krasnoludy. Nie takie, jakie znajdujesz w mitologiach. Nie jestem do końca pewny, jak je opisać.

\- Okej. – Annabel wzruszyła ramionami, osuwając się z powrotem na poduszki. – Opowiedz mi o rzeczach, które robią?

\- Miecze i topory, i motyki – powiedział i zaśmiał się cicho sam z siebie. – Rzeczy, których rzeczywiście używają. Ale także biżuterię: naszyjniki i wisiorki, bransolety na nadgarstki i kostki, metalowe siatki, które wpinają we włosy. – I brody, dodał niemal, ale ugryzł się w język, patrząc ostrożnie na Annabel spod rzęs. – Potrafią stworzyć stopy mieniące się różnymi kolorami, jeśli nie potrafią zrobić jakiegoś koloru, używają klejnotów.

Mógł widzieć Erebor pod na wpółprzymkniętymi powiekami, kiedy o nim mówił, miasto z kamienia ozdobione wypolerowanym metalem i lśniącymi klejnotami, jego mieszkańcy noszący lśniące ozdoby w brodach i we włosach. I niektórzy, jak dziadek Thorina, z większymi kawałkami metalu, którymi spinali włosy. Sala tronowa była najwspanialsza ze wszystkiego, niemal oślepiająca za dnia, dzięki promieniom słońca, które wpadały przez kryształowe pryzmaty w oknach na powierzchni Góry, zbudowane po to, by popisywać się bogactwem Ereboru.

\- W samym środku znajdował się klejnot, prawda? – spytała Annabel, przerywając jego opowieść. Uniosła rękę i wskazała sufit. – Wygląda jak wielki diament.

Richard zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał Arcyklejnot i było to gorzkie wspomnienie, jak sadza na języku. Thorin stracił tak wiele z powodu tego kamienia i chociaż Richard był teraz starszy, a strata nie była jego, wciąż czuł ból w piersi na samą myśl o tym.

\- To wielki kamień, raczej przejrzysty opal – z trudem tłumaczył to po angielsku, bez używania określenia „Arcyklejnot”. – W jego głębi uchwycone są wszystkie kolory tęczy. – Zamilkł i potarł kark. – Osadzony jest w zielonym metalu i zawieszony nad wielkim krzesłem, jakby tronem, i jest większy niż moja pięść.

Annabel zagwizdała przez zęby, unosząc głowę. Uformowała kwadrat palcami, mrużąc oczy, gdy przez niego patrzyła.

\- Brzmi jak diament Hope – powiedziała ze śmiechem w głosie. – Czemu tego nie narysowałeś? Chociaż nigdy nie zostanie wykonane, bo nie ma kamieni w takim rozmiarze.

\- Wciąż widzę to w głowie – wzruszył ramionami, opuszczając wzrok z powrotem na kołdry. – Nie rysujesz czasem rzeczy, których i tak wiesz, że nie zrobisz?

\- Tak – przyznała. – Ale nigdy nie przypinam ich do sufitu ani nie stwarzam do nich całych opowieści. – Zerknęła na niego uważnie. – Widziałam to, kiedy pierwszy raz przyszłam do ciebie, wiesz. Całą historię Ereboru… wydaje się opowieścią o tym klejnocie. – Dźgnęła go łokciem, chichocząc. – Powinieneś to opisać.

I Richard wiedział w tym momencie, że ona nie zrozumie. Być może poddawał się za łatwo, ale pojął to, mimowolnie jak wszystko inne, i ledwo udało mu się stłumić westchnięcie.

\- Nie jestem pisarzem – powiedział zamiast tego. – Poza tym to nawet nie opowieść. To tylko miejsce, które czasem widzę.

Istniały opowieści o Ereborze, opowieści, które znał. Ale wiedza Richarda o tym świecie – o Śródziemiu – była fragmentaryczna, mglista, ponieważ Thorin całe życie miał obsesję na tle Ereboru, nie dbając o nic poza swoją ojczyzną. Może powinien opisać historię Thorina, ale to byłoby za bardzo jak pisanie o sobie, a Richard nigdy nie był chętny obnażać tak własną duszę, na pewno nie na papierze.

\- Miejsca też mają swoje historie, wiesz – kusiła go Annabel. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. – Nie będę naciskać, ale jeśli zdecydujesz się o tym napisać, z chęcią to przeczytam albo posłucham.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, wsuwając dłoń w jej włosy. Pocałował ją w usta, pożerając je, ale już czuł, że czegoś brakuje i miejsce, które zajmowała w jego sercu, stało się zimne i ciche. Zaciskając mocno powieki życzył sobie, aby nie znać Ereboru, nigdy nie mieć snów o nim.

To było okrutne przeznaczenie, być tak samotnym jak był Thorin Dębowa Tarcza.

*

\- Powinieneś opublikować te opowiadania, wiesz – mówił mu Matt z ustami pełnymi frytek. – Poszukam ci wydawcy, kiedy będę w Nowym Jorku. Albo nawet angażu. – Uśmiechnął się.

Lee niemrawo maczał swoje frytki w plamie ketchupu. Wiedział, że powinien coś zjeść, bo dzisiaj jeszcze nic nie jadł. Był zbyt zdenerwowany tym, że pokazał Mattowi swoje historie w próżnej nadziei, że dzięki temu zmieni zdanie i nie wyjedzie z Teksasu, aby zostać aktorem.

Poczucie bycia porzuconym było tak znajome, że Lee nienawidził go, nawet zanim go jeszcze zaznał po raz pierwszy (tak jak zawsze nienawidził pisków mew).

Patrząc spod rzęs na Matta, wsunął frytki w usta, aby mieć chociaż przez chwilę wymówkę dla swojego milczenia.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Nie nabijasz się ze mnie, prawda?

\- Przysięgam, że nie – powiedział Matt, patrząc na niego szczerze, pochylając się w jego stronę z łokciami opartymi na stole. – Opowiadania są świetne. I wiesz, myślałem… Jeśli cię opublikują i staniesz się sławny, mógłbyś przyjechać do Nowego Jorku, do mnie, słynnej gwiazdy kina.

 

Lee parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jeśli będziesz sławny, lepiej by było, abym nie przyjeżdżał do Nowego Jorku.

\- Udało nam się całkiem nieźle w Teksasie, prawda? – Matt gestykulował frytką trzymaną w palcach, zataczając ręką wkoło, jakby jadłodajnia reprezentowała cały stan. – Poza tym przemysł filmowy i teatralny pełne są homoseksualistów, a ja mam dopiero dwadzieścia parę lat i długo mi zajmie, zanim stanę się sławny. Do tego czasu wiele się zmieni.

\- Być może – odparł Lee, odchylając się na krześle. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, co jest z nim nie tak, że nie może uwierzyć we własną niezniszczalność i nie żywi wiecznej nadziei tak charakterystycznej dla osób w ich wieku.

Ale znał już powód i pomimo wszystkich opowieści, jakie dał mu Thranduil, Lee nie mógł czasem powstrzymać urazy do elfa. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, naprawdę, bo zawsze uważał, że wszystko byłoby prostsze, a większość jego problemów rozwiązana, gdyby nie pamiętał.

(Co było dziecinne, ale Lee hołubił w sobie to uczucie, bez względu na to, jak negatywne było. To było coś należącego tylko do niego, co było raczej rzadkie).

\- Obiecaj mi chociaż, że coś wyślesz, jeśli znajdę ci wydawcę – powiedział nagle Matt i podniosłość w jego spojrzeniu sprawiła, że Lee się skupił.

\- Dlaczego chcesz, żebym to zrobił? – pytanie samo wypadło mu z ust.

\- Sądzę, że te opowieści nie powinny skończyć na strychu, a już na pewno nie w twojej głowie – zaczął Matt, biorąc w palce liść sałaty i rwąc go na mniejsze kawałki. – Poza tym, to dla ciebie coś ważnego, prawda? To świat, w którym żyłeś, zanim jeszcze się poznaliśmy, i jeśli to wydasz… może poznasz ludzi, którzy też chcą tam żyć.

Lee zdębiał. Nigdy o tym nie pomyślał. Pisanie było tylko sposobem na radzenie sobie ze swoimi wspomnieniami, próbą sprawienia, by Arda stała się prawdziwa. Matt był pierwszą osobą, której ufał na tyle, by pokazać mu cokolwiek z tego, co pisze. Nie rozumiał tego. Lee żywił płonne nadzieje, że powie mu, że też ma takie wspomnienia, a jednak jego reakcja uszczęśliwiła go dostatecznie.

\- Czy też chcesz w nim żyć, skoro już to przeczytałeś? – spytał miękko.

Matt potrząsnął głową.

\- To miłe wakacje na kilka godzin, które spędziłem na czytaniu – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Ale znasz mnie. Za bardzo żyję w prawdziwym świecie. Mam dość walk do stoczenia tutaj, żebym szukał ich jeszcze gdzie indziej.

Lee nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchnął na to śmiechem.

\- Widzisz, już lepiej – wymamrotał Matt i sięgnął przez stół, żeby trącić Lee w nos. – Zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle się dzisiaj uśmiechniesz. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym się o ciebie martwił będąc w Nowym Jorku, dobrze?

\- To ja powinienem się martwić – odgryzł sie Lee i to było łatwe między nimi, rodzaj komunikacji, jaki wypracowali przez lata. – Jedziesz sam do innego miasta w innym stanie.

\- Albo spróbuję tam swojego szczęścia, albo utknę na resztę życia w Alley Theatre – powiedział Matt, a uśmiech spłynął mu z twarzy. – A do tego nie zamierzam dopuścić.

\- Taaa – powiedział Lee. – Wiem.

Wiedział o tym, naprawdę, wiedział, że to się stanie. Lee zostaje w Teksasie, a większość ludzi, których zna, wyjeżdża. Może się bał albo miał ciągoty masochistyczne, bo mała część jego życzyła sobie tylko tego, aby opisał życie Thranduila najlepiej jak potrafił, patrząc, jak wszyscy go opuszczają.

Prawdopodobnie i to, i to.

\- W każdym razie, poza zasmucającymi nowinami – Matt machnął ręką, wyrywając Lee z zamyślenia, jak zawsze. – Jak studia?

\- Pełne nauki i roślin, i rzeczy, których i tak byś nie zrozumiał – droczył się Lee. Śmiał się, łapiąc kolejne frytki.

\- Tylko dlatego, że twój kierunek jest nudny – parsknął śmiechem Matt.

\- Moja dziedzina pomogła wyhodować ziemniaki, które jesz. – Lee uśmiechał się przez chwilę. – Kiedy ty wygłupiasz się, udając innych ludzi, ja robię coś pożytecznego.

Matt rzucił w niego frytką i Lee się śmiał. Będzie mu tego brakowało, pomyślał nagle. Nie tylko obecności Matta, ale też pocieszenia, jakie dawał, i stałej, niepodważalnej wiedzy, że Matt jest jego, tylko jego i nikogo innego. Matt zawsze był w stanie przegnać ducha Thranduila, kiedy widział, że ogarnia Lee. Chociaż dla Matta to był po prostu cynizm.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknił, wiesz – wyznał nagle Lee, łapiąc Matta z opuszczoną gardą.

\- Mam nadzieję – powiedział Matt, dziobiąc swoje frytki. Uspokoił się niemal natychmiast. – I lepiej, żebyś wiedział, że ja za tobą też tęsknię.

Lee otworzył usta, ale Matt jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Na które?

\- Obiecaj mi, że wyślesz coś, jeśli przekonam mojego agenta do poszukania ci wydawcy – powiedział Matt i chociaż starał się brzmieć beztrosko, jego spojrzenie było całkowicie poważne. – Czasami patrzę na ciebie i nie poznaję osoby, która przede mną stoi. Przypomina mi to _Inwazję złodziei ciał_ , serio, ale wiem, że to tylko ja i te cząstki ciebie, do których nigdy nie dotrę. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto cię zrozumie.

I jeszcze to – Matt zawsze widział go całego, nieważne, co mówił.

Lee westchnął i potarł oczy.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek kogoś takiego znalazł – wyszeptał. Na świecie żyło sześć miliardów ludzi, jakie miał szanse, że wpadnie na kogoś, kogo tak samo nawiedzały wspomnienia Ardy?

Matt zdzielił go w tył głowy.

\- Nie możesz po prostu siedzieć i czekać, aż to do ciebie przyjdzie – zauważył, kiedy Lee pojękiwał.

\- Chyba nie – westchnął. Spojrzał na Matta, ale wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nie zmienił się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku minut, więc znów westchnął. Może nastał czas, by stał się odważniejszy.

\- Dobrze, obiecuję.

Była jeszcze jedna rzecz, jaką miał wspólną z Thranduilem. Honor był przestarzałym konceptem w jego świecie i czasach, ale Lee zawsze dotrzymywał swoich obietnic.

**5.**

\- Czekał w Valinorze, aż lata przeminą – powiedział Lee, uderzając piętami o kamienną ławkę, na oparciu której siedział. Zerknął na Richarda, wbrew sobie poszukując śladu niedowierzania w jego oczach. To odruch, którego nabawił się przez te wszystkie lata i nie mógł się powstrzymać. – To dziwne, wiesz, bo miał wszystko, co sądził, że pragnie w Valinorze. Swojego ojca i matkę, żonę i dzieci… A jednak czekał, aż czas minie. Po trzech tysiącach lat myślał, że powinien był zostać w Ardzie, zamiast odpłynąć statkiem na Zachód. Czas mijał szybciej w świecie ludzi.

Richard patrzył na niego z nikłym uśmiechem. Uniósł dłoń, łapiąc w palce mały kosmyk włosów z karku Lee, pociągając go pieszczotliwie.

\- Nie pamiętam tego – powiedział cicho. – Ale Thorin pamięta, jak to jest kroczyć lasami Mirkwoodu. Było tam ciemno i wilgotno, i były tam pająki. Czasami myślę, że gdyby żył dłużej, miałby koszmary o przewiercającym się przez niego głodzie, który męczył go, gdy tamtędy kroczył. – Zamilkł, spojrzał w ziemię. – Czasami w takich chwilach mam wrażenie, jakbym nigdy nie miał być kompletny…

\- Bo nie wiesz, czy jesteś sobą, czy nim – dokończył za niego Lee, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Też się tak czasami czuję.

Odwrócił się od Richarda, wyciągnął ręce, jakby próbował chwycić niebo. Gwiazdy świeciły jasno, nie zasłaniały ich żadne chmury, a księżyc był niemal w nowiu. Lee zawsze kochał gwiazdy, ale nie mógł powstrzymać pragnienia, by sięgnąć do nich i zmienić ich ułożenie, zmusić je, aby się dopasowały do konstelacji, które pamiętał.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, gdzie jest to miejsce, w którym żyli? – wymamrotał. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Richarda, ale to były stare pytania, które już sobie zadali, wygodne jak znoszona kurtka (albo znany miecz, albo korona na głowie króla elfów). – Całe życie szukałem na mapach wzmianek o Ardzie, ale nigdy nic nie znalazłem.

Richard pochylił się, trącając go ramieniem, ich ciała tak blisko siebie, tak znajome.

\- Nie, nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Zawsze myślałem, że wymyśliłem to sobie, że to się dzieje w mojej głowie, aż przeczytałem twoje książki i zobaczyłem tam moje wyobrażenia. – Spojrzał na niego i ciepło w jego oczach sprawiło, że Lee zadrżał. – Czytanie tego, co napisałeś, było jak powrót do domu, gdzie dom jest miejscem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem i którego zawsze szukałem. – Zamilkł. – Co brzmi jak śmieszny oksymoron, prawda? – To nie było pytanie. Widzieli siebie nawzajem w swoich oczach i Lee wiedział, czego Richard szuka, czegoś, co tylko Lee mógł mu dać.

\- Trochę – zgodził się z nim, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale przynajmniej wiemy, że to śmieszne. Pamiętać coś, co nigdy nie istniało. Trzymać się ludzi, o których nikt poza nami nie słyszał. – Uśmiechnął się, zerkając na niego. – Czy większość ludzi nie uważa, że w poprzednim życiu byli Kleopatrą albo Aleksandrem Wielkim?

\- Wolę naszą wersję – powiedział Richard, wyciągając rękę i dotykając policzka Lee. – Przynajmniej wiem. I to coś, co dzielimy tylko my. Mitologia, którą tylko my znamy. Czy to nie jest coś znaczącego?

\- Może. Ale kojarzy mi się to z Semele. Poznała Zeusa jak żaden inny śmiertelnik i umarła za to. – Lee zagryzł wargę. – Wiem, że wydaję się przygnębiony, ale to przez lato.

Nie musiał się tłumaczyć. Richard wiedział, co to znaczy. Rozmawiali ze sobą już trochę. Półsłówkami, ściszonymi głosami, patrząc sobie w oczy. Kodem, który tylko oni mogli zrozumieć, stworzonym przez dwóch mężczyzn, którzy wiedzieli, co to znaczy nie być człowiekiem.

Na niebie lśniły znane obce gwiazdy. Lee patrzył w górę i zastanawiał się, czy Varda, Królowa Gwiazd wiedziała, że jej twory są jedynie płonącymi gazowymi kulami. Miał dobry powód, by pisać o Berenie i Lúthien, wielkich kochankach z legend. Tak właśnie odbierał świat, bez względu na ciemność i nieskończoność Mirkwoodu, pełnego smutku życia elfa, którym niegdyś był.

\- To dobra rzecz – powtórzył Richard, gdy cisza między nimi przeciągała się. Nie kontynuował, ale Lee czekał dalej bez słowa.

\- Tylko czasem… - westchnął Richard – czuję, jak klatka zaciska się wokół mnie. Czuję się uwięziony, metal brzęczy w kuźni, tworząc coś niewłaściwego. Jakbym został zmuszony przez coś, co było poza moją kontrolą, aby stać się czymś, czym nigdy nie chciałem i o co nigdy nie prosiłem.

Podążali już tą ścieżką. Była mroczna, nie przynosiła odpowiedzi, ale była przetarta i znali na niej swoje kwestie.

\- Myślisz, że ich przypominamy? – spytał cicho Lee.

Richard patrzył na niego długo.

\- Wyglądamy jak oni, prawda?

Lee potrząsnął głową.

\- Tylko powierzchownie. Ale jestem człowiekiem tak, jak on nigdy nie był, i czy tak samo nie jest z tobą? – Uśmiechnął się nikle. – To mogłaby być jakaś odpowiedź.

\- Może. – Uniósł głowę i popatrzył w tym samym kierunku, co Lee. – Myślisz, że wciąż by nas do siebie ciągnęło, gdyby nie oni? Gdybyśmy byli tylko sobą, bez całej ich historii w głowach?

Czy to na pewno nasze uczucia? Czy jesteśmy zmuszeni do bycia drugą szansą dla dwójki nieproszonych gości, którzy towarzyszyli nam od dziecka? Lee mógł słyszeć te pytania, jakby rzeczywiście padły. Księżyc wychylił się zza drzew, ale Lee tego nie zauważył.

\- Nie wiem – wyszeptał w końcu. Wiedział, że ta odpowiedź nie rozczaruje Richarda. To też było znajome. – Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie bez niego.

\- Zabawne, ja też nie. – Richard potrząsnął głową, długie pasma włosów spadły mu na oczy i łaskotały w szczękę. – Kręcimy się w kółko.

\- Jak zawsze – zauważył Lee z kpiną. – Ale gdzie indziej mielibyśmy pójść, gdy świat, który miał dla nas odpowiedzi, nie istnieje? Może nigdy nie istniał?

Lee westchnął ciężko.

\- Matka spytała mnie, jak cię poznałem – powiedział w końcu Richard, sprowadzając rozmowę na nieznany teren. – Nie wiedziałem, co jej powiedzieć. Nie chciałem kłamać.

Lee znowu zamilkł. Rozumiał to. Większość życia okłamywali rodziców, rodzeństwo, przyjaciół. Żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że zwariowali.

\- Co powiedziałeś?

\- Że poznaliśmy się, kiedy podpisywałeś książki, a ja przechodziłem akurat obok księgarni. – Westchnienie Richarda było ciężkie jak tajemnice.

\- To nie jest kłamstwo – zauważył Lee, próbując go pocieszyć.

\- To przemilczenie.

\- Do których obaj przywykliśmy.

\- Tak, ale wciąż chciałbym… - Richard zamilkł. Wzruszył ramionami, czując się bezsilny.

Lee zerknął na niego.

\- Mm. Wiem. – Westchnął. – Wiesz, gwiazdy wciąż wyglądają dla mnie niewłaściwie, nawet po tylu latach.

\- Dla mnie to architektura, nieważne, gdzie jestem. – Richard potrząsnął głową. – Wracajmy.

Ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania, a Lee podążył za nim. Szli angielskimi drogami, które były obce dla Lee, ale przywykł do obcości. Jak ból w dole kręgosłupa, swędzenie w głębi umysłu, coś tak stałego, że już dawno przestał to zauważać, że zauważyłby tylko, gdyby ustało.

(Co zdarzyło się tylko raz. Raz to dosyć, by zmienić czyjeś życie, wiedział to równie dobrze, jak znał smak własnego potu).

Wchodząc do sypialni Richarda, Lee zawsze czuł się jak intruz, nieważne, jak dobrze wiedział, że jest mile widziany. Nieludzka, całkowicie elfia część niego wzdrygała się na widok rysunków zawieszonych na każdej wolnej przestrzeni – heksagony i kąty, i pieczęć Króla pod Górą. Wezgłowia łóżka były metalowe, tak samo jak podramienniki foteli, a nawet nocna szafka. Kształty na rysunkach miały solidne, trójwymiarowe formy powyginanego i przetopionego metalu. Lee stał w progu sypialni i myślał, jak zawsze, że Richard próbował zmienić ten mały pokój w Erebor tak bardzo, jak tylko to było możliwe.

Wiedział, że Richard może nie być w stanie stworzyć wrażenia Góry rozciągającej się ponad jego głową, nieustannego zapachu topionego metalu, ale starał się uchwycić drobne rzeczy, które sam mógł stworzyć i wierzyć, że pochodzą z innego świata.

Łatwo mógł pojąć, czemu to robi, bo jego własny pokój w Ameryce był tworzony zgodnie z tym samym wzorem, ale skupiał się na drewnie, a nie metalu, z roślinami w każdym wolnym miejscu. Nie miał domu, nie było go na to stać, ale urządził się wygodnie.

Może to, co łączy go z Richardem też jest wygodne. Przymrużył oczy i próbował przestać tyle myśleć, kiedy Richard ciągnął go do łóżka. Ściągnął spodnie, drapiąc się własnymi paznokciami, kiedy je z siebie zsuwał, wciąż patrząc na sufit, na wielki kawałek papieru, który miał zastąpić ogromną, wysoką kopułę, którą ledwo pamiętał.

Sięgnął przed siebie. Usta Richarda były ciepłe na jego gardle i Lee wygiął plecy, łapiąc zapięcie jego spodni, rozpinając je. Kliknięcie metalowej sprzączki i ciężkie uderzenie skórzanego pasa o podłogę wydawało się niestosowne, nie na miejscu. To uczucie towarzyszyło mu, kiedy wsuwał się pod Richarda.

Czasami nie umiał do końca rozpoznać, gdzie kończył się on sam, a zaczynał się Thranduil. Czasami pożerała go myśl, że być może kochał Richarda, bo Thranduil nigdy nie miał szansy kochać Thorina. Istniało tysiące możliwości i Lee nie miał czasu sprawdzić ich wszystkich. Nie był nieśmiertelny i musiał wybrać, w co wierzyć.

Ale to było w porządku, przywykł do tego. Robił tak do tej pory, zaciskając ręce na swojej wierze, aż bielały mu knykcie, robiąc, co tylko mógł, aby wierzyć, że nie jest szaleńcem, który odnalazł kogoś, kto dzieli jego obłęd.

 

**0.**

Kiedy pierwszy raz Thorin, syn Thraina, syna Thróra spotkał elfiego króla przed tronem swego dziadka, pomyślał, że jest piękny. Włosy elfa sięgały mu do bioder, jak fala żywego, ciekłego złota. Chociaż Thorin już wtedy lękał się złotej choroby – nie mógł nie dostrzegać szaleństwa powoli wkradającego się w spojrzenie Thróra – ale nie mógł też powstrzymać zachwytu nad płowymi włosami Thranduila i jego delikatnymi rysami, tak niepodobnymi do krasnoludzkich.

Później tego wieczoru elfi minstrele grali na uczcie na cześć króla Mirkwoodu. W hołdzie dla Króla pod Górą sam Thranduil zaśpiewał pieśń o długiej historii elfów. Śpiewał o Thingolu, królu Doriath w Pierwszej Erze i jego żonie Melianie, Majarze, która oczarowała go swoim pięknem tak, że stał przez setki lat, stulecie po stuleciu, szczęśliwy tylko z tego, że może na nią patrzeć.

Jeszcze później tej nocy, w komnacie Thorina w sercu Góry, gdzie światło księżyca nie śmiało wkroczyć, Thorin siedział i słuchał opowieści Thranduila o Lúthien Tinúviel, księżniczce Doriathu i jej śmiertelnym kochanku, Berenie.

Thorin wiedział, że o nich nigdy nie powstaną pieśni. Śpiewano już o Thranduilu, sławiono jego siłę i waleczność, i królewską mądrość, nawet jeśli nie w obrębie Ereboru. Gdyby Thorin został obdarzony łaskami Mahala, o nim również by śpiewano, rytmami utkanymi w prastarej mowie krasnoludów, Khuzdulu, jak było w zwyczaju wśród jego ludzi.

Ale nigdy nie powstałaby pieśń o nich, o miłości, jaką Thorin czuł już rozkwitającą w swoim sercu, o odpowiedzi na nią, jaką widział w oczach Thranduila. Ponieważ byli Królami, zobowiązanymi i poślubionymi swoim krainom i ich mieszkańcom więzią silniejszą, niż jakakolwiek miłość mogłaby być.

Opłakał więc tę miłość. Kiedy wychodził ze swoich komnat, by uhonorować wyjazd Thranduila, dłonie bolały go z pragnienia sięgnięcia i chwycenia elfa, który okrutnym żartem Mahala był mu przeznaczony.

W tym momencie Thorin życzył sobie, by móc znienawidzić elfiego króla. Pomimo swojego młodego wieku wiedział już, że nienawiść przychodzi łatwiej niż miłość – nienawiść nie potrzebowała przecież odwagi.

Lata później jego życzenie zostało spełnione. Ale wtedy Thorin nie pamiętał już swojej prośby, póki nie wkroczył na ścieżki Mrocznej Puszczy i znów stanął przed obliczem króla.

Ale wtedy było już za późno. Nienawiść w rzeczy samej była łatwiejsza i zagnieździła się już w jego sercu, żywiąc się żyzną ziemią, na której wykwitnąć miała miłość.


End file.
